


This is Hope

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, mostly canon, recent spoilers, semi future fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:12:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl has landed in the middle of the clearing. Who is she and what does she want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Hope

The group had settled into their base camp for the night when everything changed. The night air had been hot and humid, making many of the people around Emma take off their outer layers. Emma herself wished she had some sort of elastic so she could get her bloody hair away from her neck. The winds surrounding them had been calm, providing very little relief from the heat. The group had split into little groups throughout the campsite; Snow and Charming in one area, snuggled up despite the heat. Regina is sitting alone a little ways from the group, with Neal and Tinkerbell a little ways from Regina (which, what the hell, when has that ever been a thing?). Close to her, on her right side (and to the left of Neal and Tinkerbell) was Rumplestiltskin, who was currently watching Hook closely. And Hook was on her left, standing absolutely still, staring off into the nothingness in front of him. The section of the forest they were in was loud with crickets and bird making noises into the night, communicating between one another, despite how quiet their group was.

That was when everything changed. The wind had picked up substantially, lifting things off of the forest ground and throwing them around. The noises died out with Emma noting that not even a pin dropping could be heard and the humidity was gone completely. Rain started pouring down immediately, soaking everyone straight through to the bone in seconds. Everyone is up and running quickly, trying their hardest to get covered, knowing it won't work, though. Knowing it was worthless. 

Within minutes, everything has stopped – the rain, the cool air, the wind and the eerie silence. Even the catastrophe of the group trying to get to a dry area has stopped, everyone remaining still where they are. Emma has somehow managed to be right next to Hook during this quick storm and because of that, she saw what changed before everyone else.

She let out a gasp, trying not to do so loudly, grabbing onto Hook's arm, shock coursing through her body.

"Lass?" She hears Hook murmur and she shakes her head, eyes wide as she stares in front of her. She can see, eventually, the others around her looking past her, knows that they'll seeing what she now sess. 

"Emma," She hears somewhere behind her, recognizes the voice belonging to Mary-Margaret. But her gaze is stuck in front of her, staring at the girl that has landed on her ass in the clearing they're in. The girl is looking right at Emma, blue eyes wide as the girl's lips form a wide grin, her blond hair swaying unnaturally. 

The girl appears to be wearing black jeans and a red hooded sweater that has the sleeves rolled up and clings to her skin. Her skin – tanned dark enough that it's obvious she spends enough time in the sun but at the same time, it's clear that she's not always in the sun.

"Who are you?" Emma hears Hook ask, and she looks over to him quickly, noticing the same look of surprise on his face that's on her face. It should be shocking, but Emma's not surprised to find that it isn't. 

Everyone is grouped together now, staring at the girl, who stops grinning and just smiles. Her smile though, seems to brighten up the night, and Emma wants to step closer to the girl. 

"Who are you?" She questions, her voice filled with anguish, even though she doesn't understand.

"My name is Hope." The girl says with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> First OUAT story. Cross-posted to tumblr and fanfiction dot net :)


End file.
